


Yielding

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: I made this to go with an art I discovered on Tumblr at this https://thisslytherindraws.tumblr.com/post/170362626703/yielding page. The artist graciously let me write a thing to go with this exquisite piece of Alistair art.This is the story of how a Modern Alistair and his wife Lyrical reconnect after being apart for a while.





	Yielding

**\---**

He knelt in front of me. Face and chest flushed, his breath rapid and his pupils dilated. His fingers had dug furrows into his own thighs, as I had driven him to the brink of orgasm again.. And again.. He was hard and willing and so eagerly ready.    
My Warden.    
My lover.    
My husband.    
I brushed the hair from my own face, my eyes glued to his. His hands folded between his legs. His body trembling with anticipation. No cheese jokes tonight. Just pure, lusty, fun.    
  


**36 Hours Earlier -**

 

I rubbed my forehead, tired to the bone. I unlocked the house, trying to stay quiet as it was well after midnight.  _ He  _ would be sleeping. Maker willing. Ah how I had missed him. I propped my staff by the door after bolting it, quietly taking off my coat while I wandered back through the house. Dark room after dark room, I finally found him asleep on our bed. On his stomach diagonally across the bed, his rusty hair full and untamed. His face fluff was neatly trimmed, and his face peaceful. I took a steadying breath. 4 months apart was 4 months too many, and all I wanted was to be held. I took off my boots and my jeans, peeled off my sweater and wearing just one of his big button up shirts and my underwear I went to kneel by the bed. I took the end of my waist length braided hair and swiped it over his nose. His face wrinkled up and he scratched his nose in his sleep. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. I rubbed the hair over his ear. He slapped at his head and turned over away from me. I clenched my fist. 

I rubbed the hair on the top edge of his butt cheek peeking out of he sheet. He reached back to scratch it, grumbling and baring his butt for me. I chewed my lip. Even 5 years later, he was still the sexiest thing alive. I blew at the back of his head, tiring of my own game. He growled and ran a hand over his hair, before rolling onto his back, arm over his face. I used my hair one last time, up his ribs. His other hand shot out and grabbed mine, and between one moment and another, I was yanked up onto the bed and his body was pinning me there.    
“About time,” I teased. His hands trapped mine against the bed. “You said you weren’t going to be home until tomorrow,” he said, sleepy eyes on my face. I raised an eyebrow. “I said a lot of things. You can’t fault me, my flight came in early and I caught a ride with a cab. I just wanted to be home,” I said quietly. His forehead pressed to mine. “Skype doesn’t do you justice,” he mumbled. I nodded.    
“Alistair?” I said quietly. He lifted his head. “Hold me,” I said.    
I didn’t need to say more. His arms scooped me off of the bed, and I was soon pressed against his chest like I had never left. I snuggled my face into his neck, hands clutching at his back. He held me there for what felt like forever, until I finally pulled away some time later. I pulled his mouth down to mine and we kissed like it was the first time. All desperation and teeth and heat. My hands dove into his hair as his unbuttoned my shirt, our mouths never parting. I moaned into his as his hands finally met my skin, kneading and loving me in all the right ways. He pressed me back onto the bed, settling his hips between mine. My own hands roved his body, shoulders, sides, down to grip his butt. He finally pulled his lips from mine and knelt between my legs. He pressed a kiss to my stomach before pulling my underwear off my hips. Once they were discarded somewhere, he turned me onto my stomach. 

Then his hands were worshiping me, kneading and caressing. He lifted my left leg, before his hand was touching me. His lips roved over my shoulders as he found my clit effortlessly. I gripped the bed, my hips grinding against his hand. Minutes? Hours? Time passed, and his teeth scraping over my shoulder blade sent me over. I groaned, riding the pleasure. His answering chuckle when he withdrew his hand sent shivers down my spine. His cock rubbed against me. Once.. and twice.. Gathering my arousal. His slow hiss as he slipped inside me was as welcome as the fire flying through my veins. His hands gripped my hips, his body trembling against mine. I pressed close and the answering twitch of him inside me was heady.    
A moment later, his chest was pressing against my back, his lips near my ear, his hand entwining with mine. “I can’t even say how much I missed you,” he muttered in my ear as he started to thrust. Slow at first. Long and sure strokes that lit me from the inside out. His other hand slid between my body and the bed, finding my clit and gently rubbing. Within a few minutes, I was writhing and begging. And those lips at my ear were explaining all the things he had missed. My laughter. My touch. The way I smell. The way he feels when my body is wrapped around him. 

My free hand grabbed his wrist, holding his hand there, and my heart melted with every word he whispered in my ear. His pace quickened, and quickened again. His breath hot and wild as he drove us ever closer. I didn’t even deny it when it happened, I jumped headfirst into the orgasm, taking my love with me. His groan was drowned out by my cry, the noises echoing into the darkness. Trembles. Pulsing. Writhing and greedy.    
What felt like hours later, as he relaxed on top of me, he chuckled softly. “Not even home an hour and you seduced me,” he teased, his breath tickling my shoulder. I reached down and scratched at his leg. “You know you missed me,” I muttered. He kissed my shoulder before grunting as he sat up. He slapped my butt with a whistle and climbed from the bed. “Me? Miss you?” he exclaimed, walking into the bathroom. He brought back cloths and handed me one. Rolling onto my back I watched him. Still lean and strong, he never failed to take my breath away. When we finished, he climbed back onto the bed and pulled me close. We fell asleep wrapped around each other for the first time in too long. 

 

**The Next Afternoon -**

 

I was sitting on the couch, looking through my mail. I wore some black pants and a black tank top. My hair was down and loose, brown curls still as soft as ever. He had gone for a meeting a few hours earlier, wearing a suit and my favorite pair of glasses. The Wardens were looking at new recruitment methods and he had gone to throw his ideas in the ring so to speak. But tonight? Tonight was mine. 

My phone chirped. 

  
**Vhenan** **\- So the meeting is almost over. Thoughts for tonight?**

I smiled. 

**Me** **\- Not sure. It’s been a while for everything, hasn’t it?**

I set the phone down and got up, stretching. I made my way into our room, and into the closet. I flipped on the light, and ran my fingers over the drawers. I waved my fingers, and three of them opened. Inside were an assortment of toys. Per se. Over the years as we had both matured and found ourselves outside the chaos and terror, we had explored our sexuality. I could hear my phone chirping from the living room. I waved my fingers again and closed the drawers. I went back to the living room and grabbed my phone. 

**Vhenan** **-** **What do you want?**

I grinned. 

  
**Me** **\- You. Naked and willing and begging… Or chocolate. It’s a really .. hard .. decision.**

I went into the kitchen and poured myself a small glass of wine. My hip against the counter, glass in my hand, phone in the other. When it rang for a video call a few minutes later I laughed when I answered it.    
“Oh that’s a sound I missed,” he said with a grin. 

“Really? You talked to me every single day,” I teased.    
“I did. Nothing is quite the same as seeing you do it though.”   
My heart flipped in my chest. 

“So, aren’t you supposed to be off impressing your superiors?” I asked before taking another sip of my wine. He shrugged.    
“We’re on a break so I found a quiet corner and called. One of those ‘make sure she is still really there’ kind of things.”   
I gave him a smile. “Of course I’m here. Nowhere I would rather be.”   
He sighed, fixing his glasses. I felt that familiar heat swirling in my stomach. “Are you alright?” I asked.    
“Oh I’m peachy, thanks to your ‘naked and willing’ bit.” A blush stained his cheeks. I laughed softly.    
“Would you like me to make it peachier?” I asked. His eyes nearly crossed.    
“Be kind, love,” he pleaded. I bit my lip. He growled. I shrugged. He sighed.    
“Do you know what I missed most?” I asked him, surprising even myself.    
“Do I want to?” he asked, sitting back in his chair. I brushed a hand though my hair.    
“All of you,” I answered with a grin. He smirked.    
“Which parts of all of me?”   
“I particularly like that part of you where you shiver and beg when my hands are on you. Or when you moan my name as I run my lips over your body. That spot on your back, when I kiss it you nearly fall out of your skin.”   
His face was crimson when my voice fell away. He leaned close to the phone camera. “You're lucky I have ten more minutes. Have mercy,” he pleaded. I raised my eyebrow. “Are you alone in that little corner?” I crooned.    
He swallowed. Looked about and nodded reluctantly. I used the kickstand on my phone and stood it on the counter next to my wine. I stepped back and pulled my tank top off over my head. I stood there in just my black yoga pants. He rubbed his face and uttered something under his breath. 

“4 months and you come home and torture me like this when I’m supposed to be working,” he said, his voice low. I shrugged again and he growled at me.    
“Alistair,” I said.    
“Lyri,” he answered.    
“Tonight,” I said softly, “tonight is mine.”    
He nodded and shifted on his seat. “Hold on, you’re coming with me.” I silently waited while he carried his phone into the private bathroom of the office. I heard him flip the lock. When he brought the camera back up, I could hear him unbuckling his belt. Lowering his zipper. And the sigh he heaved a second later was one of the sexiest sounds I had heard in a long time. 

“Are you alright?” I asked innocently. I took a sip of my wine, watching his face on the screen. Intent and drawn, his lip between his teeth. “Love?” I prodded with a grin. He glared at me, before turning his phone. 

“Oooh my second favorite Warden is so very at attention,” I said with a grin. He was leaning against the counter, cock in hand and was slowly stroking himself. “Are you going to finish it?” I asked softly. The phone moved and there was his face. “Too late not to,” he muttered. 

“You know.. If I were there, I'd kneel there in front of you and worship every silky inch of you with my mouth,” I told him, my heart slowing in my chest. He made this strangled sound. 

“You're the worst influence,” he ground out between his clenched teeth. I chuckled. “I'm also the best, love,” I reminded him. He tried to glare at me and saw me still shirtless. He looked up like he was praying. But his voice telling me to touch myself was nowhere near pious. 

My hands moved to my chest, much the way his own would. Gripping, kneading, pulling.. Heat pooled in my belly. “Alistair, I woke up nearly every night wet and wanting you,” I told him, my own voice soft. He groaned, the phone shaking in his hand. He suddenly moved, turning and setting his phone on the counter, one hand clutching the sink while his other administered to things I'd much rather be doing to him myself. He stroked, long even grips pulling his hips forward with every pass. His eyes closed, breath heavy. I chewed my lip, loving this side of him. Free and abandoned. He suddenly glanced at me, a  _ look _ in his eyes. 

“Lyri, take your pants off. Sit on the counter and let me see you,” he ordered quietly. I did so, wasting no time. When I was seated across from my phone, “Spread your legs, love,” he said, his voice strained. I did so, moving to touch myself. His muttered curse had me smiling. Then his low growl had my body trembling. There.. In strained silence, he watched me as I watched him. Fingers rubbing, fist stroking. 

It wasn't long at all before I was trying to pull back on my impending orgasm. But he, the ever discernable love of my life, could see my dilemma. “I need you to come,” he whispered raggedly. I could see the strain in his face, his shoulders. The white knuckles gripping the sink for dear life. The sweat on his neck. And so I gave in. With his name on my lips, I fell and what a fall it was. I moaned his name, body trembling and pulsing on my fingers, my breath harsh. He bit his lip, swallowing his own cry as he finally succumbed to his own. He spilled in the sink, body twitching, hips jerking as his hand stroked every last tremor from his cock. I leaned my head back against the cabinet, a wry grin on my face.

“I love you,” I said. He lifted his head and his face softened. “Not more than I love you. I'm probably so late for my meeting,” he muttered in the same breath. I laughed, and he grinned, washing his hands and the sink. When he finished, he straightened out his clothes and gave me an eyebrow wiggle behind his glasses. “I'm going back to work. I'll see you in a few hours, love, “ he said before blowing me a very exaggerated kiss. I laughed again, blowing a kiss of my own. The phone disconnected and I put a hand over my heart. 

 

**\---**

 

I sat on the couch, wearing the leather dress I had bought while I was away.  It was a ridiculously expensive thing, strapless and laced up the sides with red satin strings. It barely showed the skin on my sides, and the strapless top was high enough to cover the essentials, and the length was nearly demure, if not for the split up the right thigh. I had braided the sides of my hair, gathering it at the back of my head. I heard the key in the lock and stood up, my heeled sandals making me a scant 3 inches taller.    
The door swung open and he walked in. “What is that glorious smell?” he mused as he dropped his briefcase by the door. He turned and saw me standing there and his entire body stopped moving.    
“That would be the dinner I had delivered,” I said with a wry smile. He walked over to me, shedding his jacket along the way.    
“This is a surprise,” he said quietly, looking me up and down. I fixed the collar of his shirt, before smoothing a hand over his jaw.    
“I thought you might like it,” I murmured. He pulled me into his arms. “I wasn’t late for my meeting,” he told me, making me laugh. 

He kissed me gently then made a sound akin to a starving child. 

“In the kitchen,” I said quietly. He kissed my forehead then went into the other room. 

We sat and ate the chicken Alfredo lasagna I had gotten from his favorite restaurant. We talked about his meetings, about my trip. Small talk, that did nothing to quell the butterflies in my stomach. After he finished his wine, loosened his tie and sat back in his chair, he looked at me.

“So.” That was all he said. I swallowed the last of my own wine, and moved to clear the table. He just watched me, appreciation written on his face. When I finished I walked back to the table and held out my hand. He took it, and let me pull him to his feet. I pulled him through the house and into our room. He followed wordlessly, and sat on the bed when I bade him do so. I dimmed the lights, and waved my hand to turn on music. He sat there on the bed watching me, a pensive look on his face. I walked back to him, stepping between his legs. I untied his tie, pulling it from his neck. Then I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it from his pants and pushing it from his shoulders. 

I traced my fingers over the Warden griffon tattoo on the left side of his chest. His muscles bunched under my fingers. 

His hands came up to grasp my hips, pulling me closer. His mouth grazed my collarbone, up my neck. Across my jaw until I claimed his lips with my own. The kiss was dazzling. The heat in my belly was incredible, shivers coursing across my skin as I drowned in him. 

Then his face pulled away and he raised an eyebrow. I pulled his glasses from his face, carrying them over to the bedside table.    
“Get undressed, love,” I said, before turning back and leaning on said table. He stood and finished undressing, until he was standing there naked, aroused and very much mine. He knelt in front of me, knees to the floor, hands clasped between his knees. His face was flushed, his breathing ragged. His hair all askew, his lip between his teeth. I walked over to him and he reached up, pulling the bow that was tied at my thigh. The ribbon began to slide from the holes in the dress as he pulled it loose. When the dress began to slip from my body, I let it fall and stepped free. He tossed it aside, his eyes on my very naked self. 

I sat on the edge of the bed and he crawled the few feet towards me, his hands on my calves, pulling them gently apart. He knelt again, between my legs, looking up at me before kissing one thigh. Then the other. Then his mouth was on me, his tongue spreading me. His hands stayed on my calves, his tongue and jaw doing all the work as he dipped it inside me, before moving back up to tease my clit. My head fell back, my hands gripping the edge of the bed. 

He pulled my legs wider, his tongue delving deeper. I moaned, my body greedy for his attentions. I looked down at him and his eyes stared back up at me, before his tongue did the  _ thing _ . The  _ thing _ he’d figured out some time back, curling and sucking my clit deep and sending me into an instant orgasm. 

I cried out, falling back onto the bed, his hands keeping my calves captive. I writhed there, trembling and quaking under his mouth. He waited me out, pulling away and just watching me. I finally sat up, sliding back to the edge of the bed. He held out a hand, quiet in his pleading.

I grasped it and he pulled me into his lap, my legs straddling his. He shifted me there, filling me in one smooth motion. We moved then, my arms around his neck, his hands on my hips. I laid my lips on his, mine trembling as I kissed him gently. I bit his lip, soothing it with my tongue. 

The gentle lover disappeared, his hands tightening on my hips. His mouth crushed mine, his hips thrusting hard against me. The moments flew by, my ears ringing and my body beyond aroused. When he finally pushed us over the edge, I clung to him as I fell into the orgasm. His hands gripped me as he took his own, throbbing deep inside me. I moaned, and he chuckled. I finally opened my eyes, still on his lap and our bodies still interlocked. 

He kissed my nose.

I sighed. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling up against his chest. I sighed. 

“I missed you,” I said quietly. 

He kissed my head, “I missed you more.” He made a show of grunting and laughing, lifting me and carrying me to the bed. 

Where he showed me again, just how much he missed me.


End file.
